The Crow and the Dragon
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: A stranger in black searches for someone with the power, will, and soul of a savior. Someone who will fight no matter the cost. Someone who was born the Protector of Fiore. But the stranger has failed twice already looking the protector, and seen the future of wizards near extinction. Where the dragons rule again. Will this be the last chance? And who exactly is the Protector?
1. Intro

**This story i wrote two years ago and it was just on my destop and i thought why not put it on Fanfiction**

**So here it is, tell me if it's good or not and i'll keep posting the rest**

**Thx guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Introduction**

* * *

Intro

The truth of Acnologia's identity has only been pieces of the dragon slayer he once was.

Acnologia is the legend known as the dragon slayer who devoured too much dragon souls turning him into a dragon himself, the most powerful dragon.

The one who made him become like this was the famous dark wizard, Zeref.

Then there's Crow's story.

She's a stranger in black who was born like a crow and lives and feels like one.

Stronger than any warrior alive, eyes and soul like one.

She's no human but she's no monster.

She lives the life of a crow but now Crow has come to the land of Fiore in search of someone with a soul so strong but one that hasn't realized they're true power yet.

Crow will awaken that power and train that person for the future in what lies ahead in Fairy Tail, for there has once been a history of Crow and Acnologia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Everything is Normal Pov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Ch.1**

* * *

**THE FUTURE OF THE DRAGONS RETURN**

Crow has long been searching for someone with the soul and the will to protect their friends and everything in Fiore, but she had failed in finding that person in time before the Dragon Eclipse.

The Dragon Eclipse was the event in which the doors known as Eclipse were opened to stop the dragons but hadn't realized that the door from 400 years ago was actually when dragons ruled the world, and that that gate would release the dragons of that year.

They're future was destroyed; many were killed by the dragons, including wizards known as dragon slayers whom were taught by dragons themselves.

Crow knew this would happen if she didn't find the Protector of Fiore just as Acnologia had told her.

She remembers watching the first dragons appearing from the gate, but then all of hell broke loose when Acnologia from the past passed through the Eclipse. With one roar he killed the princess and wiped out 2 guilds.

Lovers were killed, exceeds, and few humans remained.

The marks of their guild on their bodies were burned off and the surviving members separated, humans were on the verge of extinction, hiding underground, or even hunting the dragons.

As Crow watched the dragons burn down towns and hopes, she looked up to the darkened ashen sky, her fair skin hidden by the ascended sky, her eyes like a crow's –Molten-gold iris and black sclera-, her back long dark wavy hazel hair blowing through the wind.

She was healthy, strong and beautiful but stuck at the age of 17.

She wore black short shorts, black T-shirt that was covered by the long black drench hooded coat.

She wore no shoes, her white nails sharp and had a white steel katana sheathed around a belt around her waist.

Her right shoulder was shown when the wind blew showing a black crow tattoo with molten-gold eyes right above her right for arm.

Her left shoulder was also shown by the wind showed a black Fairy Tail tattoo also above her fore arm.

Crow covered her arms with her cloak then connected the top brownish black leather straps together, so when the wind blew again her coat wouldn't show her arms again.

She then put her hood on over her head, forming a shadow over her eyes so you couldn't see the color.

She knew with 2 Acnologias in this world we would never be able to stop the dragons.

The one from the past and the one from the present were too powerful especially with Zeref as the master.

Together the three were too powerful even against her own strength and so she decided to go back into time once again and find the Protector of Fiore in order to awaken their power and protect the future from this fate, a world with 2 Acnologias -one from the past and one from the present.

There was only one way to travel back in time, and that was using the eclipse gate to be sent back even before Mavis Vermilion was born, to once again search for the Protector of Fiore and protect the future! Those were her last words as she entered the Eclipse Gate.

* * *

**Yea it's short but it was a big paragraph**

**Anyways there are lots of chapters ahead so even if it is short all the chapters make a complete story**

**Besides this is just the beginning**

**Until next time, and please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Once again and for further notice everything is normal Pov**

**Please send reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Ch.2**

* * *

**Back Before the Dragons Eclipse**

Crow has been in Fiore since before Mavis Vermilion's birth, after passing through the Eclipse Gate in her human form, she has once again been searching for the Protector of Fiore but hasn't found that one person yet.

She has gone everywhere through Fiore watching the guild members of all the guilds but none has the soul and will of a protector.

Now it is the year X739 when a boy named Gildarts Clive is born.

She has the feeling she's going to have to wait a little longer so she goes to a cave in the tallest mountain in Fiore.

It's a large dark cave, high enough so she can watch from above waiting for the protector to be born.

_When you are born, I will know and I will find you, watch over you until the time comes for me to train you and awaken your true power._

* * *

Nine years have passed since Gildarts was born, he was indeed strong, but didn't have any hidden power.

Then Layla was born in the same year.

Crow perked up from the branch that she was perched on in crow form.

She opened her wings and looked straight ahead seeing snowflakes flying by.

No, it's not her either.

She scowled pissed off then settled back down, closed her wings and her eyes.

_When will you awaken in this world?_

* * *

In X764, the guild Blue Pegasus was formed, and in X765, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Jellal Fernandez were also born.

One year after Mirajane's birth, her younger brother was born.

His name is Elfman Strauss.

Also a boy named Grey Fullbuster was born.

Out of all of them, Crow knew they weren't the protectors' either.

And so, Crow continued to wait.

* * *

**Again Short but I'm uploading from paragraphs of chapters and decided to not mess up the chapter's order.**

**Anyways I'm uploading and editing as fast as I can (Considering this is the only time I got to do it)**

**Also check out my other stories and send some reviews!**

**Thx!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter of The Crow and the Dragon**

**Notice: Everything is normal Pov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Ch.3**

* * *

**THE PROTECTOR OF FIORE IS BORN**

It is now X767, Crow in her human form lies on her back, her arms crossed behind her head, and looks up at the clouds thinking about the future in 24 years that she remembers.

All the sorrow, the worry, the destruction, all because failed.

She remembers Acnologia, what he awoke inside of her.

She remembers his face when he was human, before he became a dragon.

But before she could continue the memory she heard an infant's cry.

Crow immediately got to her feet, uncrossing her arms behind her head using her arms to help push her legs up off the ground.

"It took you long enough".

She sighed, looking straight ahead, she stretched her arms in front of her, leaning a bit.

"I better head over there".

A pitch black light appeared covering her human body, the light got brighter and brighter causing the naked eye to see only the dark light.

The light faded in seconds and the human who stood before was now a crow, just a simple black crow.

The crow -Crow- had bright molten-gold eyes, black sharp claws, and a black beak.

The color of her eyes were shown brightly.

She was actually the size of any crow, maybe a little bit bigger but otherwise she looked normal.

She took slow steps forward toward the mountain's cliff, opened her crow-like wings, straightening the flat above her back, stretching them.

And lifted off the ground.

Then began to accelerate forward, faster and faster, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, flapping her wings on the way.

Then a foot from the edge, Crow dove downward her wings flat above her body at a negative seventy-five degree angle.

After passing the edge of the cliff her body began to slightly curve downward like an upside down U, she was then diving straight down, the wings still flat above her back like a jet's wings.

As she continued to drop feet faster and faster, she finally saw the trees getting larger and larger, the snow from the mountains turning to grass, the climate becoming warm.

She slanted her body upward slightly, moving her wings upward feeling gravity falling the opposing way.

She then lifted her body forward letting her body fall normal as her wings glide her through the sky, she was no longer falling, no Crow was soaring through the sky like a hawk.

Her head up, eyes forward, legs back, wings like a glider.

When she decreases in speed, she flapped her wings harder than continues her speed.

She lowered her body down enough were she's just feet above the tops of the pine trees, following the huge area of trees to where she heard the infant's cry.

_This is the Protector._

* * *

****Stomach growls** Soooo hungry!**

**Anyways next chapter will be up soon after I get some food so my stomach can chill.**

**Please leave reviews and check out my other stories.**

**Later people! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's next chapter, I tried to make it longer than the others by combining two chapters together.**

**Notice: Everything is normal Pov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Please send reviews!**

**Ch4**

* * *

**LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

Crow has been soaring through the sky in the direction of the infant's cry, the Protector of Fiore.

She left yesterday afternoon and now the sun is setting.

How far does the protector live?

Crow looked ahead and saw two mountains between the setting sun.

As she began to close in on the Twin Mountains her eyes widened of what lied ahead of her.

A huge mansion, its yard looking like a town.

There were fountains, graveyards, gardens and out houses.

She decided to law low around the mansion.

Crow rounded the side of the mansion until she looked through one window that had a large bed with a blonde woman holding an infant_. _

_I found you_.

She looked closely and saw three celestial wizards_._

_I think I know them, from the stories at the bar. There are 13 zodiac spirits, I don't know all of them but these guys I know. The one on the left is a cow, Taurus. The one in the middle, a blue mermaid, Aquarius_.

She leaned her ear closer to the glass to try to hear the conversation but only heard few words.

The blonde women was speaking, "When… is older I want you to be her celestial spirits".

The three spoke once, "Yes, Layla".

_ Great, I missed the name, but at least I know it's a girl and who the mother is_.

The father wasn't in the room, but Layla spoke one last time. "Please protect Lucy".

_Lucy, that's the girl's name. And Lucy will become a celestial wizard like her mother. _

Crow, getting ready to leave, opening her wings, looked inside the room one last time.

She could hear Lucy's heartbeat, she watched as Layla smiled at her baby_._

_That is one feeling I will never know, for I was born from the ashes._

Just before Crow could launch off the ground and fly into the open air, Aquarius looked in her direction surprised but Crow flew into the open sky before she could confront any suspicions.

That was too close, so the kid is born and I have 24 years till the Dragon Eclipse.

As Crow soared through the yard of the Protector, she wondered what it's like to be born in a family.

_My flock died long ago, now it's just me and Kaien._

And so, Crow began to fly back to her cave on the mountain and wait till Lucy is older.

* * *

15 years later

_It has been 15 years since seeing Lucy, the protector of Fiore and by now Lucy should be 16._

_Maybe I should see how her power is growing._

Crow, in her crow form standing at the edge of the cliff outside her cave, looking into the direction of Lucy's family.

She opened her wings and dove down the cliff, gaining speed before straightening her body as she soars her way to the direction of Layla and Lucy's mansion.

After days of flying over to the mansion she finally reached it.

She landed into the garden and began to walk through the green grass until she reached a grave stone shaped like an angel.

When she closed in on it she read the carving, it said here lies Layla Heartifilia's.

Mother of Lucy and wife of Jude, her celestial spirits will always love her even in death and we shall carry her spirit in our hearts.

_Her mother is dead, I don't know when but that means Lucy has only her father now._

She looked at the Heartifilia's mansion then went over to the highest tree closest to the mansion and transformed into her human form climbing up the tree, clinging unto tree branches until she reached the very top.

_This should be high enough. I can see anyone who leaves the mansion without them seeing me._

A couple days have passed since Crow arrived at the Heartifilia's mansion but not much has occurred.

_Well I might as well think of something to stall some time, considering sleeping is out of the question._

_I remember a story told in the local bar about the boy named Gray Fullbuster who joined Fairy Tail after his family was murdered by Deliora in X774._

_Another famous story 2 years later in X776 about Erza Scarlet, she joined Fairy Tail after escaping the Tower of Heaven and later became an S-class wizard in X780._

_On Layla's gravestone it said she died in X777, ironically the remaining dragons in this world disappeared that same year._

_A boy named Natsu Dragneel Joined Fairy Tail after being taught by a dragon. _

_And a year after that in X778 the Strauss's joined Fairy Tail after their Parents died._

_The oldest is Mirajane, middle child is Elfman, and then the youngest is Lissianna. _

_To believe that 15 years has passed just like that and this generation is growing so fast. _

_I and the protector must protect the future so the generations will continue._

Crow was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps moving quickly.

Crow looked up, seeing the moon already in the sky.

_Who would be out this late?_

She looked down and saw a young girl about 16 running from the mansion rolling a pink suitcase.

_Lucy._

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Send some reviews and check out some of my other stories**

**I'll be uploading next chapter soon!**

**Later;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**So here's the next chapter of The Crow and the Dragon. Sorry it's taking so long, I've changing the original version into this. Though now I'm debating if I should put both in. Hmm, I guess I'll get your opinions for it. But I won't put it up until this one's done.**

**Anyways enough talk,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Notice: Everything is Normal Pov**

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Run-away**

Even though it was dark, Crow could still tell what Lucy looked like. She looks 110 pounds but skinny, shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, large chest, and has a curvaceous body.

She looks a lot like her mother, but doesn't look very tough though.

Crow sighed, _man I'm really going to have to train this one hard. _

Lucy wears a sleeveless white shirt with a blue cross in the front and blue linings, a short blue skirt held up by a brown leather belt with keys in a light brown pack, and a black whip with a heart shaped end, and black leather high heeled boots. In her hair, is a blue ribbon holding up part of her blonde hair.

_From the looks of it she doesn't look like she's coming home. She's a runaway, choosing her own life. Well I stick around here to see if anything happens and I'll give her a year to choose her path._

Crow watches as Lucy continued to run further and further away from her hometown and into the night_._

_ It's cool she's choosing her own future but there had to be a reason she left. I mean most people would expect someone who was born an extremely wealthy and powerful family, they would want to stay with it. I'm happy I'm not wealthy, I love waking up to a challenge every morning or waiting unknowingly on what's going to happen. My old pack would say "treat every day like your last", that's not my way but it's still a good way to live. _

Crow looked up to the new moon.

_Guess I can get my sleep now._ She took a deep breath, let it out and climbed down a few branches, laying herself nicely on a thick branch.

She then leaned her back against the tree and crossed her arms and legs, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When morning arose she jumped down from the tree and secured her cloak to make sure no one could see her face, if seen.

She put her hands in her coat pocket and began to head toward the mansion. It was still early so no one should be moving around, let alone be outside.

Crow strolled over a couple bushes and walked across the bricked path and over another couple of bushes until she reached a metal pole leaning a couple feet from the mansion.

She jumped unto the pole and climbed up using her arms with her strength, her legs below her away from the pole until her hands finally reached the top. She leaned her legs unto the pole, one hand holding on the pole as her other hand was swaying through the air.

She looked at the window in front of her, through it was a man sitting at a desk toward the wall, away from the window.

Crow saw a place for her hands to grab unto and jumped a few feet toward the window, grabbing the edges swinging her legs unto the window sill and looked through the window.

_At least I don't see any celestial wizards to catch me in their territory._

Crow looked through the window and saw a grayish blonde haired man sitting in a dark brown sharpened desk. He was doing paperwork.

_He doesn't look the least bit worried that the fact his daughter is missing. _"Then again, it's still early". _No, it seems more like he's been like this for days. He must not care about her. Humans. Guess we don't choose our parents but then again how the hell would I know._

The big door in the room opened and a small person walked in looking worried.

Crow leaned in closer to hear the conversation. "Your daughter is nowhere to be found," the small person said.

_Well, now they know._

"She can come home when needed," the old man spoke normally.

_That's quiet an estranged relationship with father and daughter. Considering the worry on the small person's face and no worry on the father's face. Lucy must have a good relationship with the staff in the estate._

Crow knows now why Lucy left, because she would do the same if she were in her position.

She backed away from the window then steadied herself on the window sill, and leaned her head outward seeing a lamp post hanging out.

She took a leap off the sill grabbed her arms unto the lamp post and swung off it and fell two stories down and landed on the ground hard but at least her bones were strong so Eagle's legs shouldn't be hurt.

She straightened her body and moved her right foot forward, when her foot hit ground she stopped and yelled "god, seriously. My foot". She looked down at her foot and felt her ankle. "Damn, it's out of socket." She looked toward the mansion hearing commotion heading her way. "Crap, they heard me".

She quickly shifted her ankle moving it back into place then ran out of the yard and away from the mansion. She quickly transformed into a crow casting a dark light and after it faded, flew out of the estate.

Crow was soaring out of the gates of the estate and turning the corner when she heard the creek of a door_. Safe, in theory. _

_I might as well be outside if I'm only waiting a year._ Crow ran toward the forest about a 100 miles west past about fifty mountains.

_Time to see an old friend._

* * *

**Ok done. Short yes, but like I said I'm not going to be combining too many chapters, because this came from an original story. I'll be uploading soon.**

**Also I may or may not put the original version of this story in, I'll put it in if you want it so.**

**Until next time! ;)**


End file.
